Disposable diapers for boys and girls have become very common, and have almost entirely replaced the old fashioned cloth diapers. Disposable diapers are available in a number of sizes to be worn by infant boys and girls, and by older children who are not yet fully toilet trained.
Most conventional disposable diapers follow the design of older cloth diapers. The diapers are generally rectangular in shape and include a front section and a back section being connected through a middle (crotch) section, and further include two rounded cutouts positioned in approximately the middle area of the diaper. The new diaper is opened flat, and the baby is laid on the back panel with his or her legs positioned in the cut outs.
Fastening means, such as for example VELCRO® brand hook and loop fasteners, or adhesive strips, are provided on the sides and front side of the diaper to secure the diaper around the baby's waist. Elastic bands around the waist and leg openings may be provided to ensure a better fit for the diaper.
A more modern diaper design is the pull-up diaper, where the back panel and front panel are connected with a side seam or side panel, and leg openings and the torso opening are elasticized without absorbing padding.
Most disposable diapers comprise an inner layer, an outer layer, and an absorbent padding positioned between the inner and the outer layers. The inner layer is situated next to baby's skin and provides a comfortable cushion between the baby and the absorbent core. The absorbent padding absorbs the liquids, and the outer layer protects the baby's clothing from moisture.
Conventional diapers do not have absorbent padding covering the fastening means or seams, since providing absorbent padding on the fasteners or seam will prevent the closing of the diaper, or opening of the seam (e.g., to remove due to a messy accident). Conventional diapers also do not have absorbent materials extending all the way to the elastic portions around the waist and leg openings.
During sleep, toddler boys become more likely to urinate up or sideways. Conventional diapers do not provide an adequate protection against leakage and seepage at the location of the fasteners or seams along the sides of the diaper or in the area of the elastic bands at the waist and leg openings. What is needed in the art is a fully padded diaper with a seam located on the back of the diaper, having the padded material extending all the way up to the elastic portions around the top of the diaper and to the elastic portions surrounding the leg holes, in order to provide excellent moisture and leakage protection for toddler boys where it is needed the most—around the sides and the waistband and leg openings.